Where is the Prince?
by Z fighter
Summary: 16 saiyans totally devoted to serving Vegeta wreak havok throughout the universe in search of him. Their temporary leader, the one time betrothed of the prince off all saiyans! (A new character I made up) This is my first fanfic so please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

O

O.K. This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think.

Z fighter

I don't own dbz.

Planet Vegeta

" I want to see my son!" King Vegeta screamed at Zarbon. He had ordered his only living technician to open a communication link between the planet and Frieza's ship, which was orbiting around it. Seeing Zarbon's smirking face on the screen made his blood boil.

" I am afraid that isn't possible, _Lord Vegeta._" He drawled with obvious mockery. "You see, the little prince is still unconscious." He laughed at the look of outrage on the Saiyan King's face.

" What did you do to him!" King Vegeta shouted. " If Frieza told him to go willingly, he would have obeyed. Why did you hurt him!"

Zarbon imitated a look of regret. " But he put up a fight, you know, it was the only way we could get him under control." He laughed again. " He'll be safe with Lord Frieza now, and until the rest of his days." He turned from the screen. " If that is all, _Lord_ Vegeta, I have business to attend to." He began to walk away.

" I not finished, you traitor! I request an audience with Frieza!" 

Zarbon stopped but did not turn around. " Frieza is far to important to have a personal audience with the likes of you," he said without looking back. " But you may talk to him when he feels like contacting you by communication link." A few seconds later the screen went black.

King Vegeta looked at his guards. There were only two members of the King's guard and four members of the Prince's Guard. His 1st guard looked angry as the King and also a little relieved that the prince was still alive. His 2nd guard, a ten-foot tall giant named Reilor, looked only a little angry and a lot more worried. King Vegeta knew that not all of that concern was for his son.

" Speak your mind, warrior." He commanded.

The named man shifted uncomfortably, tossing his spiky, waist-length, auburn hair over his shoulders. That was a nervous habit if King Vegeta ever saw one.

" I said speak your mind, Reilor."

The giant cleared his throat and said uneasily, " I am, um, wondering if Frieza's men killed the whole Prince's Guard, my lord."

It made sense now. Reilor's younger sister, Eija, was the prince's 3rd guard, and was exactly the prince's age. The king remembered her well, and how she had been discovered. Usually, saiyan females were plain looking, with nothing to tell them apart from one another unless you knew them well. In the rare occasion that a pretty or beautiful female was born they had very weak power levels and were not very good fighters. Eija was more beautiful than any saiyan on the planet. No one could remember a girl being born that was as gorgeous as she was. For this reason they assumed she was weak and put her in the facility where they kept weak, yet attractive saiyans. Then the fights began. Eija had begun to fight the other girls in the facility, and had beaten some nearly to death. It was then that they read her power level and found that she was nearly as strong as prince Vegeta. King Vegeta had made her the prince's guard and training partner. You wouldn't think she was strong by looking at her, she was not a giant like her brother, but she had proven herself in many great battles. It was this year that the king had planned on announcing the betrothal of the prince and Eija, but then Frieza had kidnapped the prince and killed many saiyan warriors, so King Vegeta had totally forgotten the lovely saiyan girl.

" I don't know if Frieza killed his guards, but I sincerely hope he spared Eija," he said, looking up at Reilor. " She would make a magnificent queen."

Reilor nodded proudly, and then the communication link blipped, announcing a contact, and the face of Lord Frieza appeared on the screen.

" Zarbon told me you wanted to speak to me, Vegeta." He said in his raspy voice. " But be quick, I have other things that require my attention."

" Why did you kidnap my son?!" the King shouted.

" Oh, I didn't kidnap him, Vegeta" he laughed, " You gave him to me!"

" You twisted my words, Frieza!" he screamed. " I never said you could take my boy!"

" If all you're going to do is yell then I will end this conversation." Freiza placed his hand over a button as if he would break the connection. " I will allow you one more question, your _highness_." He laughed, and the king heard the voices of Zarbon and Dedoria laughing with him in the background.

" One more question…" mumbled the king, suddenly calmer. He glanced up at Reilor's face and asked, " what have you done with the Prince's Guard, Frieza?" 

" Well, I killed three of the little monkeys, they fought very hard, Vegeta, I'm impressed."

King Vegeta felt Reilor tense behind him. " What of the fourth, Frieza?" he spit the name out as though it were something rancid.

"See for yourself." The view on the screen moved from Frieza's face to a corner in the room, where the body of a beautiful young girl lay. Her auburn hair was soft for a saiyan's and it fell around her still face. It was unmistakably Eija. The king could see her right arm and left leg were broken, and a necklace of bruises was blossoming on her pale neck. At least she was breathing. He heard Frieza's voice, but the screen stayed on Eija's unmoving form.

" It seemed like a waste of beauty to kill her, like crushing a rose without a cause. Zarbon, Dedoria and I are still trying to figure out what will be done with her." The screen focused once more on Frieza. "I answered your question." He smirked and the screen went blank.

The king looked at Reilor, who was trembling with rage and fear at what they might do with his sister. It was then that the king decided to attack Frieza. Little did they know the only warrior who would escape from that battle would be Reilor, and that a few days later the entire saiyan race would be gone, and that only twenty saiyans would be left.

But Frieza only knows about three of them….

What'd ya think? Please review, and I'll write more!


	2. Where are you, my Prince?

Here's the next chapter, hope ya like it

Here's the next chapter, hope ya like it!

I do not own DBZ, yet…

Zfighter

****

"Where are you, my Prince?" chapter 2

Eija fired a furious attack of ki blasts at her pursuer. Zarbon laughed, dodging them easily as the thick material of the walls absorbed them. "Shoot at me all you want, my pretty little saiyan, you are only helping to power this ship." He laughed condescendingly as he rushed at her. She screamed in rage, dodging him and switching to physical attacks. 

" You will not have me this time!" she grunted through a flurry of punches and kicks, " Not this time!"

She was surprisingly strong, considering the conditions she had been under for so many years. Ever since they had captured her they had kept her in the same room, never letting her out except for an occasional meeting with Zarbon or Dedoria. They hadn't given her any weights or gravity mechanisms to train with, either. Those men (Frieza, Zarbon, and Dedoria) hadn't even provided her steel prison with a bed! None of them even liked young girls so they had simply watched and waited, hoping the isolation would break her mind but not her lovely body. It hadn't worked; she had as sound a mind as she ever did. She had even found ways to train by manipulating her body weight, so her 5'10 frame was in perfect shape. Her hair was long and auburn, softer than it had been when she was a child and her eyes were the most amazing shade of sapphire blue. She didn't look like a saiyan woman at all, but she fought better than any saiyan they had ever faced except for the Prince himself. She was 18 years old, as was the Prince that she devoted her every breath to. Try as they could, none of the evil men could figure out why she protected him so fiercely when they stole him away those years ago. She had killed 40 of Frieza's elite before Zarbon grabbed her from behind and knocked her out. After that all she would say was that her life was the Prince's and that she had failed him. They loved to torture her by telling her that her beloved prince was on the floor right above her and he didn't even know she was here. He thought she had died with the rest of his people, or he would have saved her long ago. 

Zarbon kindly reminded her of this and one of her punches faltered as an immense sadness overtook her beautiful face. It was the chance he had been waiting for all night. She felt him swiftly wrap his arm around her slender waist, and felt the other had plunge the needle into her vein. 

"You are weak, coward! You are not man enough to take me when I am not defenseless." Her voice grew weaker as the sedative did its work, making her body sleep, but not her mind. It was a cruel joke of Frieza's that she would be aware of everything that happened to her without being able to fight back.

"When will you learn that it is futile to fight me?" Zarbon asked as he laid her on the floor. " If you just gave yourself to me willingly it would be much more pleasurable for both of us."

"Never." Eija mumbled, and with her last ounce of strength she spat at him.

" I will teach you to respect me, saiyan bitch, and one day you will serve Lord Frieza." He said as he removed her clothes.

" I serve only my Prince." She whispered, and he slapped her. Stars exploded across her vision. She kept her eyes closed as he entered her, and the tears that had been threatening for so long finally spilled from her eyes.

__

It will all be over soon, she thought_, Please, Vegeta, Reilor, anyone, save me from this place._

Wow. Well, review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter, Reilor and 14 other saiyans rescue Eija, and after a couple years they meet the whole gang, and Vegeta! Will Eija go on a jealous rampage? Or will Yamcha finally fall in love with someone and settle down? What do you want to happen? 

Next time

Zfighter


	3. The saiyans are coming!

Hello

Hello!

Here's chapter three! I do agree that I made the saiyans a little to soft and nice, so in this chapter they are some tuff SOB's. Enjoy!

I do not own Dbz.

Zfighter

****

The saiyans are coming. Chapter 3

Eija smiled evilly, a ki blast hovering just above her palm, ready to be thrown.

"P-p-please, we are a peaceful people," the Yadrat king stuttered, " We have caused you no harm, please, we don't know of anyone called Vegeta, I s-s-swear it."

__

Foolish being, Eija thought, _Hasn't he figured out that I can smell a lie?_

She pointed at the destruction of the Yadrat cities and wildlife. " Why do you lie to us, creature? Who do you hope to protect?" She motioned at the still bodies that littered the ground; " all your people are gone. Killed. If you search, maybe you can find one or to still alive, but I doubt it." She slowly waved the ki blast in front of his horrified face. " If you tell us now, we will save you from starving to death, from the misery of wandering aimlessly through the universe, with no purpose, and your only possession the knowledge that you are the only one left."

That sentence brought a flood of emotions crashing into the saiyan guard's mind. The despair she had felt when Zarbon had informed her that Prince Vegeta had left Frieza's employ, and was no longer on the ship. The anguish that came when she felt his life force go out. The elation when she was rescued by Reilor and the other 13 remaining saiyans, and the relief when she had felt the flame that was her Prince flicker back to life. She crushed these feelings as swiftly as she could, but Eija knew from the look the Yardrat was giving her that she had shown something that was not saiyan arrogance on her face. The Yardrat began to plead, which she and her fellow saiyans had expected. " Don't kill me, please, I can help you. I do not know of any Vegeta, but one of your people left here just a short while ago. His name was Goku, he said he came from the planet earth, and often mentioned one called Vegeta. M-m-maybe your prince is there."

Eija laughed evilly, making the unfortunate creature cringe, and even causing the other saiyans to shudder. She had never laughed like that on Planet Vegeta, her laugh had been playful, not innocent, but a pleasurable kind of teasing.

__

What a leader my sister has become, Reilor thought, as he stood by, watching her play with the Yadrat, _we saiyans are a ruthless bunch, and she commands like Vegeta himself would. _

Suddenly, Eija turned to her brother, an exited look on her face.
    " Reilor, isn't the planet earth the one Kakorott was sent to?" 
     Reilor nodded. "He is telling the truth." 
Eija looked back to the Yadrat. " Thank you, for being honest, Yadrat, I will spare your life."
    She turned away, disgusted at the tears of joy running down the Yadrat's face, and ordered her saiyans into their ship. Then she walked up the ramp, and spun around one last time to wave goodbye.
When the ship was nearly out of the Yardrat atmosphere she commanded the pilots to stop. She stuck her hand outside and fired one single ki blast into the planet's core, destroying it completely. The ship rose away from the debris, and Eija sat hunched in the captain's chair.
__    I am sorry we killed your people, little one, she thought, _but I am not sorry I killed you. You did not deserve to suffer, wandering alone forever. But we saiyans have to fight, or we will go mad. I am sorry it was your race we fought, and not one who had a chance._ She turned to her pilot, a traditional warrior female.
" Akera, set coordinates for planet earth." 
    "Setting coordinates." The woman responded without emotion.
As she looked out at the stars, Eija's thoughts turned to Vegeta. _My Prince, _she thought as she stared at the slowly receding dust cloud that had once been planet Yardrat, _I look forward to the day when we can be together once again. I tried to command this small legion of saiyans as you would our whole race, and it was almost too much for me._ She caressed the tattoo on her left bicep that marked her as the Prince's betrothed._ Yes, together we can rule the universe, but just being with you will be enough for me._
    
****Planet Earth.
    "Goku!" Piccolo yelled as the warrior fell from the sky during a simple sparring session. " What is the matter with you Goku! You could stop a ki blast that size with your pinky, there's no way it knocked you down."
Piccolo stared down at his friends shocked face. He was about to run for help when Goku said shakily, " The planet Yardrat is gone. The Yadrat king just sent me a warning; some saiyans are on their way here. Lot's of 'em."
" Here!" Piccolo gasped, disbelievingly. "Why!"
"He couldn't say." Goku said sadly, standing, " before he could finish his telepathic message, he was killed."
    "Sounds like something a bloodthirsty saiyan might do. But whose side are they on?"
"I don't know, Piccolo, but from the Yardrat king's message, I think we should assume the worst."
They began to walk back to the Son household.
" Train?" the namek asked.
" Like our lives depend on it." the cheerful saiyan answered with a smile.
    
Well, how'd ya like it? Were the saiyans mean enough? Or were they too mean? Review and tell me!
Next chapter, the saiyans land on earth. What do you want Eija's reaction to be towards Bulma?
Next time.
Zfighter. 
    


	4. the beautiful planet and the long missed...

I am so sorry it took me so long to get this fic out! My computer went wacko for almost 2 months and I don't know how I lived that long without it. But now… I'm baaack! In this chapter, Eija finally lands on our little blue planet. 

I do not own Dbz, my friends.

Z fighter

The beautiful planet and the long missed Prince

"There it is…" said Reilor in a quivering voice. " Isn't it beautiful, sister…" 

Eija looked down on the planet in a seemingly uninterested way, but in truth she agreed, Earth was beautiful. It was a glittering gem from space, a planet that seemed pure and untouched, innocent. It was definitely worth defending, and she knew that if she lived here, on this beautiful planet, she would protect it with her life. Eija hoped she wouldn't have to destroy it.

"I feel a number of gigantic power levels down there, all in one place." She told her crew, " Find out exactly how many and set coordinates for one mile away from their location." To Reilor she lied " It doesn't matter what it looks like, just that our Prince is there." She sounded convincing even to herself. Apparently being around Frieza and his men had enabled her to mask her emotions, and even though she would always be honest with her men and her Prince, they had turned her into very good liar.

Eija made her face a mask of unconcern as they slowly descended closer Earth, and to her Prince.

================================================

She placed 2 or so saiyans at every window and door of the large house where the beings with high power levels slept. With her scanner's newest feature, an x-ray that could help her see through walls, she had discovered that the Prince was not inside, but she felt a very high power level coming from a small capsule that glowed red and had _Capsule corp._ printed on the side. Eija did not know how, but she knew it was her prince. She just knew it.

"Reilor," she whispered and the giant warrior bent down to hear her more clearly. " Make sure no one leaves this house until I return, got it?" He nodded. " Make an example of one of them if you must, or take one of the little girls hostage, but keep them inside."

" Yes, sister."

With that Eija stalked over to the capsule, turning only to glare at the saiyan men who watched her instead of their posts. 

She tromped over the damp grass and peered into the window to see Vegeta, wearing only a pair of sweat pants and training so hard the perspiration dripped off of him in small rivers. He was totally unaware of her. Nervously Eija walked over to the door and shakily pushed the button to open it. With a swish the steel panel rose, and the gravity returned to normal. Vegeta spun around to yell at whomever had opened the capsule and then froze. His eyes filled slowly with recognition.

"Eija?"

" My Prince." She fell to her knees with a watery smile.     In the next chapter, Vegeta gets a _little_ carried away with his welcome. I will say no more.

Z fighter. 


	5. Vegeta's Mate

Hello all, new chapter here! 

I don't own Dbz

Soooo, Vegeta sees his long lost betrothed after so many years. His most devoted guard, who has changed from a beautiful girl into the most gorgeous woman in existence is kneeling at his feet in a skin-tight saiyan training suit, willing to do anything he commands. Can the prince control himself; can he possibly stay loyal to his mate in this situation? Find out in the next chapter…

Vegeta's mate

Eija, embarrassed, wiped her streaming eyes and sunk lower on her knees, looking down at the tiled floor of the Gravity Capsule as her eyes filled with tears again, blurring her vision.

" Forgive me," She whispered. " For not being there for you my Prince…. I am ashamed at my emotional outburst, but-" her voice faltered. Eija bowed so low her forehead touched the cool blue floor. " Forgive me, it took us so long to find you…so long…and-and I only started searching a few years ago-" her voice caught in her throat and she reminded herself of one of Frieza's men, babbling to prolong the time before he was punished. She stopped talking and began to regain what was left of her composure. After a few moments Vegeta's voice met her ears.

" Stand up, Eija." He had not changed from the last time they'd seen each other, because his voice was still cold and angry, arrogant. She stood at attention, making her face as blank as the cold metal walls that surrounded her. He studied her closely for a second, trying to look unimpressed, but he finally stopped. Vegeta threw his arms around her, buying his face in her soft unsaiyan-like hair. 

" You were always the better actress, Eija." She laughed as he squeezed her so tight that it would have broken a human's bones. She returned his embrace with equal strength, crying openly again. " Dammit, I've missed you…" he whispered as he pulled back to look at her face again. 

" You've become as beautiful as my father said you would."

Suddenly, the prince jerked away from her and took a few steps back as if he'd said something wrong, and he began telling himself silently_, remember Bulma, remember your kids; if Eija had really wanted to be your mate she would have found you ages ago._ But as he was trying to keep his mind full of chaste thoughts, the saiyan woman spun in a circle, asking, " Do I please you, your Highness?" 

He looked her up and down without thinking and responded all to quickly, "Very much."

She smiled and told him in a shaking voice, " You seem flustered, my prince." 

She watched as her prince stalked toward her, until she blushed and looked down at her white boots as if her eyes were glued to them. Eija didn't look up until she felt his hot hands on her shoulders, and then she saw his flushed cheeks and his beautiful jet-black eyes full of heat. With a stab of pain in her heart she was reminded of Zarbon. 

Vegeta didn't realize what he'd done until he was kissing her, and by then it was almost too late to regain control of himself. What had forced him to lose his control like this? Eija was beautiful, yes, but so was Bulma, and he loved her. He unzipped the back of Eija's training suit, but when he had it halfway undone he stopped at the sight of small tattoo on her arm. It brought a surge of sadness and regret flowing through him, and he slowly zipped her suit back up. He looked in her eyes and knew he'd done the right thing, because her face was relieved. Vegeta remembered the uncertain look on her face as he had walked to her, and how when he'd touched her she had become scared. It occurred to him that she had never been in a romantic situation before, so she hadn't known what to do. 

Then, like magic, his instant lust was gone and it was as if someone had turned the sound back on in his brain.

" What just happened?" The prince asked her as he shook his head, and she bowed as she replied, "It is normal, my prince, to have a sudden urge to mate with one of your own species after you have been away from them so long. The urge is especially strong with saiyans; it is almost impossible to avoid it. If you are powerful, though, and make up your mind not to, you won't. "

"And how, may I ask, did you become an expert on such things?"

"It used to happen a lot on the ship, your highness, when we rescued another saiyan from wherever the hell they'd been." She blushed. " The first thing they tried to do was sleep with somebody." 

" Did you ever sleep with one of them?" 

" No, I am the prince's betrothed. No one is permitted to touch me but you." She said this with a sort of shame in her voice, as if she were keeping something from him.

It was strange how things had returned to normal between them, as if Frieza had never kidnapped him and she had never been who knows where for so many years. But one thing had changed, and he would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Eija… I don't know how to say this…" Shaking his head, Vegeta opened the door to see the saiyans who surrounded the house, trying to keep Goku and Piccolo from leaving.

"Leave them alone, they are not a threat!" he shouted in his most regal voice, sounding angry and arrogant once more. The saiyans all turned to face him and knelt with many "my princes" and " your Highnesses", then waited for him to bid them stand.

All the Z warriors and the rest came out of the Briefs' house and listened as Eija introduced all the saiyans, (Yamcha was leering at her the whole time), then waited as Goku introduced them to the mighty space fighters. 

Vegeta smelled disaster as Goku finally said, " this is Trunks and this is Bra, they're Vegeta's kids, and she's Bulma, their mom, Vegeta's wife…er…mate."

Vegeta looked at Eija in time to see her throw a ki blast the size of a basketball straight at Bulma's head.

I am _so_ mean.

See ya next time

****

*laughsevilly*

Z fighter.


End file.
